vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Satan
Summary Mr. Satan (ミスター・サタン, Misutā Satan; lit. "Mister Satan"), also known as Hercule in the FUNimation dub television broadcast, is a character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime series Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. His real name is Mark (マーク, Maaku). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with explosives Name: Mr. Satan, also known as Hercule or Hercule Satan, Mr. Savage, Master Handsome, The World's Champion, The Champion of The Universe. His true name is Mark (Toriyama revealed his true name many years after finishing Dragon Ball series) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 44 during the Universe 6 Saga Classification: Human, Martial Artist/Wrestler, Actor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Flight (With his jet-pack) Attack Potency: Wall level (Smashed 14 stone tiles with a chop and punched through a bus), higher with explosives Speed: Subsonic '''(Can move so fast regular humans view him as teleporting), possibly '''higher (Reacted to a mini missile launched at him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (He was injured by a bullet, but kept going) Stamina: Very high (Was able to stand after being heavily damaged) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with various weapons Standard Equipment: Has various weapons and poisons in a duffel bag, but he wouldn't use them if there were witnesses around Intelligence: Satan tends to be stupid on several occasions, his buffoonish personality makes him seem less intelligent than he is, but he has a great knowledge of the martial arts due he was the champion of the Budokai Tenkaichi. He is a martial artist and master of combat tactics. Weaknesses: He possesses most normal human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill an average human, he has no counter for energy attacks, and he cannot fly on his own. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hikou: Mr. Satan can fly by utilising a jet-pack. * Dynamite Kick: Mr. Satan used this against Perfect Cell. The technique is not very effective. * Satan Punch: Mr. Satan's signature move, this is just an ordinary punch preceded by Satan shouting "Satan Punch!" when he uses it. * King of Dreamers: Mr. Satan runs up at the opponent and throws a barrage of kicks and punches to which the opponent does not react at all. He then lifts them and throws them in the air with a mighty heave and raises his first two fingers. He uses this attack only once against Android 18 before winning the match with the Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch. * Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch: Mister Satan used this attack to defeat Android 18 and win the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. He punches the opponent many times and finishes with a 'powerful' punch. However, this technique is not very effective against someone like Android 18. * Game Boy Bomb: One of Mr. Satan's humorous last resort moves. The move is derived from Satan giving Majin Buu a "Game Poy" (an obvious parody of a Game Boy) and pressing a button to make it explode in the Buu Saga. Also known as Present For You and Present Bomb. * Hercule Special: Mr. Satan knocks the opponent to the ground, sets up a camera, and then runs over to the unconscious enemy. Then, as his opponent is about to get up, Mr. Satan stomps on him/her, while raising his first two fingers. The picture is taken, with Mr. Satan holding it up in the air to show that he has actually beaten his opponent. Named in the Budokai video game series. * Miracle Knee!: Hercule's evasive technique where he clutches his stomach and shouts "Aw, My Stomach! It Hurts!" pretending to have a Stomach Ache to avoid fighting while saving face with his public, who simply belief that he has stomach condition which at certain times prevents him from fighting at full strength. Named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where it is Mr. Satan's evasive skill. It was first seen during the Cell Games. * Rapid Movement: Mr. Satan seems skilled enough to use the Rapid Movement. He uses this when Van Zant wants to shoot him inside Buu's house. * Fearful Fist: The dashing punch he used against Van Zant. Named in the Butōden video game series. * Super Spirit Bomb: Goku and Mr. Satan's Ultimate Team Attack, where Mr. Satan uses his "ability to convince the people of Earth" (possibly his "greatest strength") to help out by giving up their energy to Goku (believing they are giving it to Mr. Satan himself). Goku then throws the completed Super Spirit Bomb at the opponent, concluding the attack. They used this attack to defeat Kid Buu. * 45-Calibre Gun: Mr. Satan used his handgun in attempt to stop Super Buu's Finger Beam, and believed he did so when Tien Shinhan obliterated the ball with his Tri-Beam technique without Satan noticing this. * Special Grenade: Mr. Satan throws a grenade at his opponent. * Special Bazooka: Mr. Satan attacks his opponent by firing a Rocket Launcher. ** Four Missile Launch: Mr. Satan uses a rocket launcher to fire high-powered guided missiles at his opponent. * Rolling Attack: Mr. Satan rolls towards the opponent. ** Rolling Hercule Punch: Mr. Satan rolls towards the opponent, only to make a punch that slams the opponent away. White and blue stars, along with funny sounds emits when he successfully hit the opponent. * Hercule Critical Attack: Mr. Satan kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks and punches them down back. * Hercule Miracle Bomber: Mr. Satan attacks the opponent with weak punches, and then tries to kick them, but the opponent hits Satan up in the air. When Mr. Satan comes falling down, he lands on the opponent for damage. * Power Stance: A special fighting stance. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Champion Style?!: A supportive technique which allows Mr. Satan to recover his strength from the cheers of his fans. Mr. Satan yells "Brace yourselves!" as he raises his two first fingers in the air, putting him into Max power mode. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults